1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of taxidermy and particularly to the preparation of animal feet for rack mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice in taxidermy to sew an animal foot such as a deer foot over an animal foot form which is bent at the wrist portion thereof at about a 90.degree. angle so that the foot and form may be placed on a plaque to form a rack upon which articles may be hung or placed. The animal foot and attached skin is placed over the animal foot form so as to have the appearance of an animal foot bent at the wrist. When the bent animal foot is attached to the plaque, the hooves or toes generally point upwardly so that the bent animal foot performs the function of a hook or hanger. For example, two such deer feet which are each sewn over its respective form, can be placed and attached to opposite ends of a long rectangular plaque to form a deer foot rifle rack. When the rifle is placed in the rack, it is placed resting on what is the upper portion of the deer foot, which is mounted to the front of the plaque. The hooved or lower portion of the foot points upwardly and functions to hold the rifle in position on the horizontal upper portion of the deer foot. Other types of racks may be made such as fishing rod racks, bow racks, or hat racks. Racks may be made using the feet of various ungulate mammals such as sheep, caribou, and moose, or other animals such as foxes or big cats.
A considerable amount of work can go into preparing an animal foot to be placed over its right-angled animal foot form, and furthermore, additional work is required to permanently place the animal foot and skin over the form. Bone must be removed from the portion of the animal foot which is to be replaced by the form. Additionally, the skin often must be sewn over the form.